Christmas Pooch
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Ryoma receives a pet for his birthday and Christmas which he didn't expect the dog to turn into the handsomest human his eyes ever lay on. He didn't expect his former dog to claim him as his mate whatever that means. Who would have thought this gift...


**Arashi: This is a request oneshot for Vamprincess38 who wants the crossover pairing of Sesshomaru/Ryoma. Personally haven't decided about this particular pairing but this idea seems to do. So this may be more of a lime then a lemon.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Inuyasha or its characters since rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Prince of Tennis and its characters belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I don't make any money off the fics I write since I write for fun and it's a hobby to help relieve stress and tension in my life.**

Christmas Pooch

Summary: Ryoma receives a pet for his birthday and Christmas which he didn't expect the dog to turn into the handsomest human his eyes ever lay on. He didn't expect his former dog to claim him as his mate whatever that means. Who would have thought this gift is anymore special.

* * *

><p>He stares at the box with his name on it before glancing at his parents who watch him with expectant looks making him ask, "Is that for me?"<p>

"Yes dear," Rinko replies smiling happily at her son who moves closer to the box. "It's your birthday present from both your father and me."

"Thanks mom," Ryoma said smiling a bit pulling off the blue ribbon the box and lifts the lid to find a purest white fur dog with amber eyes looking at him.

His breath is taken away by those eyes making him think they could see into his soul. The creature leaps out the box sniffing around as Karupin stares at the dog with mild interest before ignoring him. Ryoma didn't see his parents share smiles glad to see their son love his new pet. Ryoma runs a hand through the thick fur to find the creature lean into him.

"Why don't you get ready for bed, brat," Nanjiroh replies waving his son off seeing its past the time Ryoma heads to bed.

Ryoma nods reading the name on the collar murmuring, "Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru tilts his head tag wag a bit following his new master to his bedroom hiding a smirk. Only if the boy knows the truth about his pet since this dog is not particular dog but an inu-youkai also known as Lord Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the west, Son of InuTashio and brother to Inuyasha. He stayed in his demon form to wait for his mate but know he can regain his body. He just hopes the boy doesn't mind being slightly ravished until they really get to know each other.

His tail wags seeing the boy finally close the door before sitting on the bed feeling his eyes droop. Before Ryoma could flop back on the bed his mouth drops open at the sight of his new dog change into a human right before his eyes. He blushes taking in the muscular body who stands proudly naked before him. He could see the purple marks on his wrist and cheeks making Ryoma wish to touch them. He blinks when his former dog kiss his lips ever softly.

He lets him be push back on the bed listening to the soft words, "Skin so smooth and perfect."

"Who are you," Ryoma gasp as the tongue licks his neck and warm hands lift his shirt up to his neck while Sesshomaru gets off a bit to take it off completely.

"My name is Sesshomaru beautiful angel," the taiyoukai growls kissing and lapping at the pale skin nearing the softest of mewls causing his arousal to harden and continues to strip Ryoma down to nothing. "You are to be my mate if you accept but first I want to know if I can put a claim mark."

"Um...okay?" Ryoma answer dizzily feeling heat heading south his arms wrapping around the taller beings neck arching his back to feel more skin to skin contact.

Sesshomaru growls leaving soft bite marks until he moves closer to the spot he wish to leave his mark near the collar bone. He bites down hard earning a loud gasp hand trailing to the smaller one's member. He jerks it to a rhythm with his tongue lavishing the mark earning more mewls and gasp past Ryoma's lips. Ryoma arches up coming into Sesshomaru's hand unable to stop from screaming out.

"Sorry I couldn't do anything for you," Ryoma said feeling a bit guilty only shock at the warm look in those amber eyes.

"You did give me something small one." He answers kissing the sweaty forehead.

"What's that?" He ask unable to comprehend what's going on feeling his eyes droop.

"You let me claim you as my mate where we can see where this chemistry I feel is between us," Sesshomaru answers softly. "Get some sleep."

Ryoma nods sleepily curling up into the warm body feeling purely content. Sesshomaru grins a bit closing his eyes not before grabbing a blanket to cover them both. Nothing will stop him from caring for Ryoma.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I figure Sesshomaru and Ryoma may be a bit ooc but this is just a simple oneshot requested. I hope you guys enjoy despite my feeling of the two being ooc. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
